


Blue

by rainonherwindow



Series: LadyNoir drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (pls save me from this ladynoir hell), F/M, Fluff, fluffy as shit omg, whoops i did a companion piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonherwindow/pseuds/rainonherwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her eyes he was drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A wild companion piece to Green appeared!  
> Whoops.

In her eyes he was _drowning._

They were blue, like the point where the sky met the sea: the unreachable horizon that got no closer no matter how long you sailed, and Adrien was caught in a storm. Just one look from those endlessly blue eyes was all it took for him to know, without a doubt, that he would never love another like he loved her.

They sparkled like the sun on the ocean when she laughed, softened like a cloudless day when she gave him that sweet, gentle smile that filled his chest with so much love he feared he'd _burst._ And when she fought - _god_ when she _fought -_ they were storm at sea, swirling like ice-bitten winds and vengeful waves.

No other could compare, no other blue was as passionate, as kind, as _breathtaking_ as the shade of his Lady's gaze. None but hers burned with an ardour that ignited his _heart_ when red and black polka-dots masked her face.

So perhaps he was the black cat of misfortune, but she was his Lady of Luck and her ocean-eyes had ensnared all nine of his lives.


End file.
